Sway With Me
by coffeecoffeecoffee83
Summary: Set late in Season Four, pre-'Luke can see her face'. Lorelai has an important event to attend, and who better to be her escort than her favorite coffee supplier?


*****Sway with me*****

Lorelai stood back from the manikin and surveyed her work. The effect pleased her, and she smiled at the thought of wearing this dress. It was black, and didn't show too much skin, but she had decided that anything more sexy would be frowned upon when in the presence of teenage boys. After the fiasco of her career day speech, she really wanted the Stars Hollow Moms to be impressed for once. As much as Lorelai Gilmore generally didn't care what other people thought of her, it still bothered her that now, a year and a half later, the stubborn women would still cross the street when they saw her coming.

So, when Jacqui, the new president of the PTA, had called Lorelai out of the blue to help chaperon the Stars Hollow High Prom, she jumped at the chance to get back into the good graces of the Stepford Moms.

Lorelai gently removed the dress from the manikin, and changed into it quickly, hoping that Rory wouldn't make a surprise visit right at that moment. The sight of her mother standing partially naked in the living room would be enough to send her to therapy for years.

The dress fit like a glove, and she felt amazing in it. She skipped to the foyer mirror to examine herself fully. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hiya, doll," Babette greeted as Lorelai opened the front door. "Wowza! That's one smoking ensemble! Hot date?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh.. no."

"'Cause me and Morey ain't seen that Jason fella round here for a while. Figured you ended things when he tried suing your dad. Got a new bloke on the line, do ya?"

Lorelai was taken aback. "Uh... no. How do you know so much about Jason?"

"Duh... Patty's got the good phone, don't she?"

Lorelai smiled in recognition of the logical explanation. "Well... Jason is no more. And no new guys on the horizon. I'm helping chaperon the Senior Prom."

Babette's eyes went wide. "Suga', there are going to be a town full of wet dreams after those kids see you like that!"

"Babette!" Lorelai admonished. She turned quiet. "It's not that bad, is it? I tried to not get too much cleavage or leg... it might be a little... tight though. Do you think I should alter it?"

"Don't ya dare! I'll simply die of disappointment if you don't wear that, and wear it proud, you hear?"

Lorelai smiled. "Sure Babette."

"Oh, before I forget. The reason I came over. Your phone must be off the hook or something. Haven't been able to reach you all day. Wanted to give you a heads up about Morey's birthday party next Saturday. You'll be there, right hon?"

"With bells on. Wild donkeys couldn't keep me away."

"Great, I'll see ya later, doll." She turned to waddle down the steps. "Morey! I'm coming home!" she yelled out on her way down.

In Babette's wake, Lorelai looked back down at herself, now second-guessing the appropriateness of her little black number.

* * *

Babette had been right. Lorelai's phone was indeed off the hook, and somehow the volume of her answer-machine had been turned right down.

She sighed as she contemplated the annoying flashing red light, and gave in, pressing play, and sitting in the chair at the phone desk. The first message was Rory, reiterating that she wouldn't be home that weekend, but would be back the following Friday, geared up for Morey's party. The second was from Emily, ranting about an incompetent florist, and who did she use at the inn. The third message caught her attention.

"Lorelai, angel," the voice rang out. "It's Jacqui Martin from the PTA. I was just going over the final chaperon list for this weekend, and I noticed a glaring omission. You see, generally the girls who agree to volunteer for the dances bring their husbands. That way, there is always an equal number of ladies to men. Often handy for situations like checking the bathrooms for smokers. It also just looks better - and we are all about the appearances, aren't we?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Now, I realize you're of the unmarried persuasion, so this causes somewhat of a situation. So please, please can you bring a man with you to also chaperon? If not, let me know, because I've been approached by a .... Kirk Gleason.... offering his services. I'm sure that you can find someone to bring, though. You're a star. Call me back when you find someone. I'm on 555-8174. Ciao for now!"

Lorelai leaned back in her chair balancing on the back two legs, and groaned loudly. "Stupid, stupid robot women! Where am I supposed to find a 'date' at this short notice? Eh? Answer me!" she yelled at the now silent answer-machine.

In her annoyance, she lost her balance on her chair, and found herself flat on her back on the floor, narrowly having missed knocking herself out on the banister.

"I've fallen and I can't get up," she squeaked, giving her best Urkel impersonation. "Where's Homer Simpson's 6 legged chair when you need it?"

* * *

Loreali rushed into the diner, and collapsed into a stool.

"Ugh! Next time I say it's a good idea to open an inn, will you send me to the tower, and not let me out until I overcome my temporary insanity?"

Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "That bad, is it?"

"Worse. I mean, there's what? - three weeks until the test run, and we have no doors on the rooms. We have no furniture, and the walls are still being painted. And now I've got to find a stupid..." she looked up at Luke with a gleam in her eye. "Luuuuke?"

Luke looked at her suspiciously. "What? I don't like that tone. It generally ends with me having my head under your sink, getting a close up view of your plumbing."

"First of all, dirty. Secondly, how much do you love me?"

A brief look of shock came over Luke's face, but he quickly neutralized it. "This is a trick question, isn't it?"

A smirk crossed her mouth. "May... be...."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell me what you want, and then I can get straight to telling you 'no'?"

Lorelai pouted.

"Tick tock tick tock..." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai pretended to be shy. "Butch, will you come to prom with me?" She looked at the ground.

Luke shook his head. "You're flipped." He picked up the coffee pot and rounded the counter to make refills.

As he walked past her, she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "No, really Luke." She explained quickly her problem.

"No," Luke said when she finished and went to walk away again. "Ask Kirk. He'd love to take you," he threw over his shoulder.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid!" she cried, and started following him around the room. She pulled on his sleeve.

"Quit it!" He turned quickly, swatting her hand away.

Lorelai looked directly at him. "Please, Luke? I really want to do this, and I can't do it without you." She paused, and continued her stare into his eyes. "I never got to go to my prom. This is the next best thing."

She truly looked sad, and Luke couldn't bare to make her upset. He sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll go. But I'm not wearing a penguin outfit."

Lorelai grinned up at him. "No need. Thank you, Luke!" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and Luke hesitantly raised his arms to her back to join her.

* * *

At precisely seven o'clock on Saturday evening, the doorbell rang. Lorelai, for once in her life, was ready to go, eager to get to 'prom'. She swung open the door, and froze when she saw what was on the other side. Luke stood before her, in black dress pants and a dark grey shirt. He had shaved, and cut his hair similar to when he attended Rory's graduation.

"Wow," she let out, and gasp of air escaping at the same time.

He looked her up and down. "Could say the same 'bout you," Luke returned, his face turning a barely noticeable shade of red.

"Well... will you?" she teased.

"Nah. Seems a bit redundant." He pulled his right hand out from behind his back, and produced a red corsage.

Lorelai grinned. "Luke, you big softy! You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't ya?"

"Well I had bought it for myself, but it didn't really match my outfit," he deadpanned. He came across the threshold, and moved to fasten the flower around her wrist. "Figured you'd want the whole prom experience..."

"This is above and beyond, Luke. And I wouldn't change it for the world." Her grin made the Cheshire Cat look sombre.

He helped her adjust her wrap around her shoulders, and offered her his arm. "Your carriage awaits, m'lady."

She giggled nervously. "You know, in today's current financial situation, I don't know if we can afford that much cheese."

Luke blushed and led her out to the truck, holding open the passenger door for her. When he emerged on the other side, she turned to him. "If I didn't know better, I would be forgiven for thinking this was a real date."

"Think what you like," he told her. "And just keep in mind for the rest of the night that you owe me big for this."

She nodded distractedly, and examined her corsage, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

The gym filled quickly after the chaperon briefing. The instructions had been simple: spread out round the gym; put a stop to any lewd behavior; check the halls and bathrooms periodically. Any kids caught smoking or drinking were to be ejected immediately.

Lorelai and Luke took up vigil on the bleachers.

"So, is it everything you expected?" Luke asked, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

Lorelai considered it for a moment. "Well, the music isn't what I imagined, and I'm of a slightly different vintage to the majority of the people here, but other than that, it's nice." She shrugged. "Company ain't bad either." She smiled at him.

"Well, you never would have left the diner if I didn't agree. This was just the best way to get rid of you," he laughed.

"Humph! For that comment, I think I deserve a dance later."

"Yeah. Good luck with that. Let me know how it turns out."

She pouted at him, until he tapped her on the shoulder, and turned her head towards the dancefloor.

"Situation," he pointed out, indicating a couple in a rather heated embrace.

"I got it," she told him, patting him on the knee and climbing down the seats to break up the couple.

When she glanced back at him, she saw Luke watching her walk away with a funny look on his face. She grinned, and unconsciously put a bit more of a bounce in her step.

"So," Lorelai chirped as she sat down next to Luke again, handing him a paper cup filled with punch, "what was your prom like?"

Luke shrugged. "You know - a bit like this. Just way more 1982, less 2005. You know - the horrendous outfits, and even worse music."

Shock crossed Lorelai's face, and she slapped his arm. "How can you say that the music was bad? The 80s were my hay-day!"

"Yes. I know. The decade that good taste forgot. Too bad you never left there."

"Hey," she slapped his leg this time, and he grabbed her hand to still it. "Who did you go with - to your prom?"

Luke sighed and looked at his feet. "Rachel," he told her quietly.

"Oh." Her left hand was still encased in Luke's right, so she placed her free hand on top of their joined ones. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to..."

Luke smiled at her. "No. It's not like that. I'm completely over her now."

"Well, yeah. You got married to someone else. And divorced." Her hands squeezed his comfortingly.

Luke sighed again. "Yip. But I'm moving on from both Rachel and Nicole. Better and brighter things now." He smiled at their joined hands, revelling in the feeling, but unsure what it meant.

The song coming through the speakers changed, and Lorelai's blue eyes lit up as the first bars played. "Oh my God! Please dance with me, Luke." She jumped up and pulled at his arm.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" he grumbled, but followed her anyway. Lorelai led him out into the cluster of teenagers, who mainly looked confused as to what the song was. Only a few girls seemed to recognize the tune once the chorus came on. Luke took Lorelai in his arms, and easily fell into a slow dance. Lorelai was surprised with how they seemed to fit together so well - how comfortable she felt being that close to him. In some ways, she thought, it just felt right.

"This song does sound familiar," Luke whispered to her. "Where will I have heard it?"

Lorelai giggled. "It's 'Hungry Eyes', from 'Dirty Dancing'," she breathed into his ear.

"Oh, a chick-flick," he grumbled low, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

They silently agreed to leave the talking for later, and relaxed into each others arms. Luke pulled back slightly, so he could see her face clearly, and saw his relaxed, happy expression mirrored in her. They smiled shyly at each other before returning to their closer position, their bodies pressed together. By the time the song finished, Lorelai had rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Please don't stop," she whispered in his ear. "Just one more song." As if the DJ had heard her request as well, another slow song started to play.

"Fine," he replied softly, and tightened his hold on the small of her back.

Lorelai sighed happily. "Who would have thought that Luke Danes could dance like this?" she mused.

"Just God-given talent, I guess," he grinned.

Lorelai pulled her head back from his shoulder, and looked into his smug face. She raised her eyebrows. "Re..ally?" she drew out.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes firmly trained on hers. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" His voice was low and gravelly.

"Actually, you didn't," she reminded him. "It was redundant, remember?" She tried to keep the mood light, but struggled to pull her eyes from his, and to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

"Okay." Luke took a deep breath. "Lorelai Gilmore, you are easily the most beautiful woman in this room."

Lorelai looked at him curiously, trying to work out if he was serious. "Thanks. But most of the girls here are under-age, so I'm not sure how much clout that statement holds." She smiled cheekily.

Luke kept his deadly serious expression. "You're the most beautiful woman in every room."

Lorelai's face tinged red, matching her corsage. "Thank you."

Luke continued. "That dress looks amazing."

"Really?"

"Dear God, yes. I'm afraid that one of these little punks is going to try and steal you away."

Lorelai paused before whispering. "Well, maybe you need to stake your claim."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her, until she saw him lean in towards her. The second she felt his lips touch hers, her eyes fluttered shut. Once the surprise wore off, she kissed him back eagerly. Slowly he pulled away, and a tiny moan escaped Lorelai's lips.

"Wow," she whispered. "God really gave with both hands when He was creating you, didn't he. Talents up a wazoo."

"Shhh..." he silenced her, and pulled her in for a second kiss, not wanting to make a joke out of a situation he had dreamt about for years.

Lorelai had just opened her mouth to Luke's insistent tongue when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Gilmore," Jacqui admonished, making Lorelai turn quickly to face her jury.

"Jacqui... hi. Great dance, don't you think?" Lorelai blindly searched for Luke's hand behind her, and once she made contact, pulled him towards her for reassurance. Luke submitted happily, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Miss Gilmore," Jacqui repeated. "You are supposed to be supervising these children, not giving them pointers."

Lorelai scoffed. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea how many of these kids are going to lose their virginities tonight," she hissed at the other woman, hoping no one overheard them. "I very much doubt that kissing is giving them any ideas they haven't already had."

Jacqui glared at her. "I think you should leave."

"My pleasure," Lorelai snapped, and turned back to Luke, softening her face for him. The second she saw him gazing at her, the nasty woman was forgotten, and all she could think of was how it felt to kiss him. She smiled up at him. "Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Luke nodded mutely, and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They detoured to the bleachers to retrieve her purse before exiting the gym, receiving dirty looks from all the Stepford wives.

"Guess I'll just have to get used to the ostracism," she muttered.

Luke squeezed her shoulders. "You'll be fine. Less people to bump into on the sidewalk. Was so worth it, though. Right?"

Lorelai stopped, turned, and placed her hands on his hips. "Very much worth it," she agreed, and leaned in to kiss him again. She sighed happily when the sweet kiss ended. "Thank you for a very memorable prom."

"Hey, it's not finished yet."

"Really?"

"No, I still get to take you home."

"Dirty!" Lorelai gasped.

"Aw... jeez. I mean... we came here in my truck... and so..." Luke had gone bright red.

"I knew what you meant," she giggled.

They walked to the truck hand in hand, and Luke stopped before opening her door. "Um... I'm really sorry for ruining things with the other moms for you. I don't know what came over me." He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet.

Lorelai shrugged. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was never going to be good enough for them. I realize that now. But at least something good came out of this night." She leaned in for another kiss, pressing Luke up against the truck. They broke apart when a group of teenagers emerged through the double doors of the gym, laughing and sipping from a hip flask.

By silent agreement, they each climbed into the truck and drove the few minutes back to Lorelai's house.

Luke walked her to the door, his hand placed protectively on the small of her back. They hesitated at the front door, the porch light seeming much to bright for the occasion.

"Thanks for a great prom, Luke," Lorelai sighed happily, her face trained on the wooden slats of the porch.

Luke took one finger and lifted her chin up to look at his face. "Any night I get to spend with you is a good night. Even if I do have to wear a suit." She giggled softly, before he kissed her goodnight. It was no longer filled with urgency and longing. This kiss was happy, content, and fulfilled.

They smiled at each other as Luke backed down the stairs, still facing her. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked earnestly.

"Well, you do have the good coffee," she laughed.

"And in the evening? Maybe... a date?"

Lorelai smiled broadly back at him. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. No suits required."


End file.
